1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headphone device, especially to a headband-style headphone device whose form factor in compact storage is relatively smaller.
2. Description of Related Art
The earphone devices in the marketplace may be divided into three categories according to the appearances: headband-style headphones, in-ear headphones, and ear hook headphones.
Headband-style headphones are usually designed to fully encompass the ears with earpads to block outside noises and seal music in, and thus offer a relatively fabulous sound quality. They are also rigid and shatterproof yet with the drawbacks of large form factor and very limited collapsibility resulting in inconveniences of carrying them around. Hence, such headphones are the least portable and therefore much more suitable for home use.
In-ear headphones are configured to be snugly inserted into the ear canals with the part of the audio output transducers. They are portable, lightweight, and fit for many portable electronic devices like Walkman and cell-phones. As a plus, they have small form factor. However, the only drawback thereof is that listeners cannot be isolated satisfactorily from outside noise or sound.
Ear hook headphones attaching around the ears have size (form factor) and sound quality between the headband-style headphones and the in-ear headphones. Because the audio output transducers thereof are hung around the ears, better acoustic isolation and sound quality than the in-ear type can be provided. However, in terms of sound quality and audio performance, the headband-style headphone is the best choice.
So there is a need to develop a headband-style headphone free of the above drawbacks without sacrificing the sound quality.